I'll Be Here
by bittergrounds
Summary: When Juunana-gou gets asked by his sister to work as a mechanic at Capsule Corporation, he forms an unexpected friendship with a now 13-year-old Marron. However, a visitor from the future threatens to ruin their world.*discontinued*
1. Prologue

I'll Be Here

**I'll Be Here**

by Juuko

Disclaimer: All Dragonball Z characters are property of Akira Toriyama, Bird Studios, Toei Animation, Funimation, andprobably many other people I haven't listed, I do not own them and do not intend to make any money from this, and so on. Now, on with the story!

* * * * * * *

Prologue

* * * * * * * 

*KKAAAAABBOOOOOOOOOM*

A loud explosion erupted from the parking space in front of the tall yellow dome known as Capsule Corporation, shattering the late morning peace. Burning hot lumps of metal and severed wires ricocheted through the air. A spiky-haired man emerged, coughing, from the charred smouldering ruins.

Seconds later a startled Bulma popped up through the open window, wearing a white lab coat while holding a pocket calculator and a notepad in each hand. A brief glance was all it took before she let out a shrill scream.

"_Nani?_ Goku! What did you do to my car!?" 

Son Goku looked sheepishly at the near-hysterical Bulma, behind him at the pitiful remains of what used to be a Capsule Corp. aircar, and back at Bulma again.

"Err… sorry 'bout that, but the door was jammed and I… uh… was in a hurry to get to the kitchen…"

"Who cares about your stomach! That was our only vehicle left you _baka_! Now how are we going to deliver that shipment of food capsules to Plum City, huh?" Bulma fumed as she threw her notes onto the bushy green lawn in disgust, "And that's not mentioning the hovercraft you blew apart last week!"

"Hey, calm down… I can always use my Instant Transmission technique to get the capsules there in no time."

He walked up the paved walkway and through the glass doors into the clean, air-conditioned foyer, only to be blocked by Bulma, now staring sternly with her hands on her hips.

"Yes, you could do that, Goku, but that still leaves us with _no_ car, and I'm not about to buy a new one just because of you!"

As if on cue, three figures descended from the sea blue sky, landing with a soft thud on the front lawn, and entered the saffron yellow dome. Goku and Bulma turned around, the latter still intent on continuing their argument. One of the newcomers was an attractive blonde-haired woman with pale pearly skin and light blue eyes wearing a denim outfit. The other was a short noseless guy with six orange dots on his head of thick black hair, holding on to a little pig-tailed 13-year-old girl. 

"Hi there Juuhachi-gou, hi Krillin, hi little Marron," said Goku, eager to change the subject, "did you drop by for lunch too?" Krillin let go of his daughter and scratched his bushy head, slowly regaining his _ki_ from the long flight.

"Well, we were planning to drive here like ordinary people but we had car problems over at Kami's House."

"You too, huh?" Bulma groaned, "well don't look at me for help, I'm having enough trouble taking care of my little girl Bra, trying to put together all the spare parts in the garage _and_ working on my blueprints at the same time!"

"Why don't you hire someone to help you?" Juuhachi-gou suggested. While they were talking, she had begun to form an idea that had been tugging at the back of her mind for some time, and finally surfaced now. It was a far-fetched one, but an idea nonetheless. The blue-haired woman eyed her sceptically, with her face still pulled in a stubborn pout.

"I'd like to see any mechanic attempt to fix those scrap heaps back to usable machines."

Juuhachi-gou had been ready for this retort. But still, she let a few moments of silence wash over as she dubiously re-considered this decision. Was it really the right thing to do? Was it even going to work? Finally, she let out a deep breath.

"I know just the one."

* * * * * * *

Later that day when the sun had reached its peak, Marron idly sipped a glass of lemonade at the kitchen bench and contemplated about her mother's "idea". 'Kaasan had been acting strange for a while now – always staring out the window and rambling on as if she knew something they didn't – and just half an hour ago she had taken off into the air without telling anyone where she was going. It was all a big mystery, one even her beloved 'Tousan wasn't sure about. 

"Marron-san, are you right?" a little voice snapped Marron out of her trance as Bra tugged on her pink cotton skirt. Marron smiled down at the little girl, picking her up and sitting her on her knee so she could drink the rest of the lemonade.

"I'm fine, Bra-chan… but I am curious about the mechanic 'Kaasan was talking about – I wonder who he is?"

* * * * * * *


	2. Reunion

I'll Be Here

I'll Be Here

By Juuko

* * * * * * *

Reunion

* * * * * * *

You are a complete mystery,

No one knows what you feel inside,

Not your happiness nor misery,

What is it you're trying to hide?

* * * * * * *

The sky had turned a deep navy indigo streaked with sparkling white stars, and the soothing, musical chirps of cicadas filled the air by the time Juuhachi-gou returned. A warm orange glow poured out from the windows of Capsule Corp., along with the raucous noise of dinner conversation. This was one of the rare moments when all the Z-senshi were gathered in one place during peacetime. Juuhachi just hoped she wasn't going to ruin this peace. 

* * * * * * *

The doorbell rang. Though it was barely heard above the din of arguing voices and the clatter of cutlery, Marron's head perked up at the sense of her mother's _ki_. Getting up from the table, she rushed to the foyer.

"I'll get it! _Chotto matte_!" she yelled behind her, slightly wondering why 'Kaasan didn't just come in like she usually did. It must have something to do with the mechanic, she thought. As she approached the front door, Marron sensed another _ki_ that was compressed but growing behind her mother. It seemed familiar, like she knew it but just couldn't remember who it belonged to.

"Hello, 'Kaasan," Marron greeted cheerfully while trying fruitlessly to peer behind her mother to see who the strange _ki_ belonged to, "We're just having dinner. Where's the mechanic you were talking about? Would he like to eat too?"

"Marron-chan, meet Juunana-gou." Juuhachi stepped inside and revealed a lithe, tall teenage boy. Marron surveyed the newcomer with awe. He had jet-black hair that swayed across his shoulders like a shimmering midnight veil, and icy blue eyes that stared straight ahead with coldness from his perfect tanned face. He wore a cream-coloured trench coat over his clothes -bright orange bandana on a black shirt with a red ribbon symbol, blue jeans ripped just above the left knee tucked loosely into neon green socks, brown gun holster and blue and white tennis shoes.

"Number 17?" Marron asked finally. So this is where the strange _ki_ was coming from, she thought, he looks a lot like Okaasan, only younger. The boy didn't respond. He just stood there silently with his arms crossed and a stony gaze emitting from his eyes. Juuhachi-gou placed a firm hand on his shoulder and turned to Marron. 

"Where is Bulma?" she asked as Juunana-gou entered. Marron swallowed and stepped back to let him pass. 

"In the dining room, with everyone else."

"Good. Could you ask her to come out here, sweetie?" Why all the secrecy? She wondered, still intrigued by the mysterious Juunana-gou. Where did he come from? Why is his name so like 'Kaasan's?

"I know! Why don't you come inside and meet everyone?" Marron suggested, grabbing Juunana's smooth, cold wrist and catching him off-balance, "you must be really hungry from the flight."

"_Matte_! Marron!" Juuhachi-gou called after her, "I forgot to tell you…"

Stunned silence filled the air for a split second, before chairs were upturned and dishes crashed to the linoleum floor, spraying half-eaten food and ice-cold drink across the room. Marron froze with shock as everyone who could fight quickly slid into a fighting stance. Her silent companion eased out of her grip and leaned casually against the archway as if oblivious to the steadily rising _ki_ of the people in front of him. Smirking with superiority, Juunana spoke for the first time.

"Well this is a nice warm welcome."

"One step further and you're spare parts, android," Vegeta growled, ignoring the butter-smooth voice that echoed off the walls. Goku, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Piccolo, Krillin, Tien, Chiaotzu and Yamcha murmured warningly in agreement. The boy levelled his gaze. 

"I didn't come here to play with second-class warriors," he stated bluntly. With an enraged roar the Saiya-jin Prince powered-up and a blazing golden aura appeared as he fired a pulsating _ki_ blast across the room.

"Stop!" Marron yelled at the same time as Juuhachi darted in from behind her and deflected the beam out an open window, barely missing her by a few inches. Outside a resounding boom was heard as it hit and incinerated a nearby tree.

"_Kuso_! Vegeta you _bakayarou_, what did you were doing?! There _are_ other people in this house you know!" Bulma shrieked from her spot on the upturned table.

"I'd like to know what this _thing_ is doing here at all, woman!"

"Calm down, it's o.k.," Juuhachi-gou announced, "Juunana-gou isn't going to hurt anyone. He's come here to help Bulma with the machines-" after Bulma raised a quizzical eyebrow she mouthed the words _I'll tell you later_ "—and Marron, you shouldn't have barged in here and made everyone panic."

"_Gomen_ Okaasan, Minna-san," Marron hung her head and became absorbed with the floor as she felt her cheeks grow hot. She was truly utterly embarrassed. Because of her, dinner was ruined and the Capsule Corp. Headquarters had bordered on destruction. Not that the guest seemed to care. Marron could feel his unrelenting, somewhat bored stare flicker over, and rest on her.

"It's all right, Marron-chan," her mother's voice softened, "and if anyone has a problem with our cars being fixed, deal with me, _not_ my brother. Let's try to be friends, ne?"

"It's getting late, we better get going ChiChi, Gohan, Goten," Goku piped up amiably, slipping out of his stance and leaving, "we can catch a lift with the others. Thanks for the food, guys!"

"I think we'll have to spend the night here 'cause it's too dark to fly home – if that's o.k. with you," Krillin asked Bulma, who nodded. Slowly the guests either left, after several threatening glances at Juunana-gou, or stayed and drifted off to the kitchen to clear up, until only Marron, Juuhachi, Bulma and Juunana were left standing in the darkened hallway. Still confused, a thought struck Marron.

"'Kaasan, what did you say, about your brother? I didn't know you had a brother." Juuhachi slapped her forehead and sighed.

"I haven't told you this before, Marron-chan, but I have a twin brother."

"_Nani_?"

"Jinzouningen Juunana-gou is your uncle."

* * * * * * *

Usually the Capsule Corp. garage was blanketed in dark gloom, but today it was broken as beams of fluorescent sunlight filtered and bounced off rows upon rows of shelves, odd-looking tools and metallic contraptions of all shapes and sizes scattered around the cement floor like chess pieces on a chessboard. But a muffled muteness still hung in the chilly atmosphere, with the occasional brazen clang of a hammer or the static zapping of wires the only sounds to be heard. Marron fingered her pink baubles, as she usually did when she was curious, and dangled her feet off the cold metal chest of drawers she had been sitting on all Sunday morning.

"Ojisan, I'm Marron. It's a nice day isn't it?" Marron said warmly, trying to start a conversation for the umpteenth time. Not receiving any response from the black-haired boy, who had now gotten rid of his trench coat and rolled up the sleeves of his white undershirt while he intricately configured some complex part of a car that was completely unknown to her, Marron tried another approach, determined to get his attention somehow.

"I never knew Okaasan had a brother. You look a whole lot younger than her for her twin."

"…" Juunana still failed to acknowledge her existence.

"What do you think of Capsule Corporation? It's pretty interesting, _ne_? When I first came here the machines were in a lot better shape, though."

"…"

"Are you all right? We can always go outside for a break if you want to."

"…" Juunana-gou tried to block the girl's painfully cheerful voice from his mind, concentrating on his work. Maybe if he ignored her for long enough, she'd take a hint and go away. He had made good progress this morning, and all the controls and transmitters of the aircar were working again, thanks to his skill hands. The sooner he was done, the sooner he could get away from this dreaded place. In fact, he had no idea why he even bothered answering when Juuhachi had knocked on his cabin door out of the blue last night. He hadn't wanted anything to do with her ever since she left him for that noseless monk weakling. That had been over ten years ago. He thought he could forget the past, the hurt and the pain, but no, _she_ just to come back and re-surface all the stinging emotions that he knew he wasn't supposed to feel.

"Ojisan… _Ojisan_… Uncle Juunana-gou, are you listening to me?" There. The voice of the brat again. The offspring of his sister and the dwarf.

"SHUT UP!" Juunana snarled, his strained mind finally snapping, "don't you ever call me that! I am _not_ your ojisan! I hate you! Child of Juuhachi and that stupid human! Get lost and never come near me again!" His eyes were blazing with fury and his _ki_ skyrocketed. All the suppression of last night had broken through his calm, cold exterior. His cyborg parts had screamed out for him to blast the building and it's wretched inhabitants to kingdom come, and it had taken his every ounce of his willpower to control what he had been programmed to do, as it did now to stop himself from tearing a gaping hole through the girl's body.

"I-I'm sorry…" she stammered. Juunana noticed that the girl's large cerulean eyes showed a mixture of fear, confusion and sadness, before she stumbled off her seat and ran out the door. Stupid brat was probably going to go crying to her mommy. Not that he cared. Let them fear and despise him, it wasn't as if he liked any of them.

* * * * * * *

Carrying a heavily laden picnic basket, Marron hummed a tune as she walked down the pebbled pathway that led around the back to the garage. The roller doors were still wide open, and a grinding sound of a drill floated out from the grey interior. She smiled at the thought of Juunana-gou bent over his work and completely unaware of the time. Now that she knew more about him, she also knew what he needed. Letting the warm breeze carry the smell of freshly cooked food into the garage, Marron called out,

"Juunana-gou, it's time for lunch, and Bulma's cooked lots of food for us! Why don't you come out?" This time she was careful to call him by his real name. The drilling ceased, but other than that there was no sign of Juunana hearing her. By now she had pretty much expected it.

"You know just as well as I do that even androids like to eat. Listen, I know you might not like, but it's really nice outside and…" Marron stopped when Juunana-gou's frame appeared right in front of her in the doorway. His elegant eyebrows were arched with anger and a slight hint of surprise. 

"I though I told you never to come near me again," he said frostily, "and what are you doing with that ridiculous heavy basket?" With one deft swipe the basket disappeared from Marron's hands to Juunana's. Marron's eyes widened at the boy's speed. She had to admit it was hard to think of someone only a few years older than her as her uncle. Gratefully stretching her arms – the picnic basket had in fact been heavy – Marron sat down under a leafy chestnut tree on the gentle slope in front of the garage, motioning for Juunana-gou to join her. Instead he glared at her and turned to go back inside.

"_Matte_! Okaasan told me all about you – about Dr. Gero, about your mission to destroy Son Goku, about what happened with Cell and after that, about 'Kaasan and 'Tousan. I know why you don't like me, and I'm not asking you to, either. But you must be lonely after spending thirteen years alone in that forest, and you hate that, don't you?" Juunana froze. Marron cheered silently, sensing that she had finally struck a nerve. He turned back and stalked up to her until his shadow engulfed all the spaces that weren't already covered in shade. There was a hesitant pause, as if he were looking for a trap, before he slammed down against the tree trunk, glowering all the way.

"What do you care about it?" Juunana growled, keeping his eyes focused away from the girl. Why was he doing this? Sitting next to the spawn he had sworn to hate. This was definitely not what he had wanted to do. But somehow he didn't feel like getting back up and walking away, and he didn't have as much of an urge to slam the girl into the ground as he did before. And still, the food was tempting…

"I feel lonely too, sometimes," she replied and chewed a steaming rice dumpling, "when my parents go out for weeks on their journeys and leave me stranded on Kami Island…" she stopped and blushed "… but I guess that's nothing compared to you." Juunana smirked before he bit into a dumpling himself. One thing was still bothering him.

"Aren't you afraid of me? I could destroy you right now if I wanted to." The girl – what was her name? Marilyn? Mary? – gave him a blank look.

"Well I don't see you trying to destroy anything right now." Good point. Just to spite her, he kicked a nearby rock into the air, watching it spin around. He slowly lifted a finger and in the blink of an eye the rock exploded causing a miniature fireworks display. The girl's mouth formed a small "o" of surprise. Then a pink and golden butterfly fluttered down from the thick foliage above landing on the soft folds of her red polka dot dress.

"Wow, it's beautiful," she crooned, gently rubbing its wings with her finger as that they furled and unfurled. Disgusting, Juunana thought, what do these humans see in those things? She giggled as the creature crawled up onto her hand. Extending it out to him, she asked,

"Do you want to hold it, Juunana?" After seeing his confused expression she added playfully, "Don't worry, it won't bite."

"Me, afraid of a butterfly?" he snorted indignantly, reaching out to grab the pink and gold thing and prove her wrong again. By now most of the food had gone and Juunana laid back, feeling something strange and different. It was warm, and pleasant, sort of like what they called "being happy". A searing jolt ripped through Juunana's cyborg parts as he bolted upright. Happy? No, he wasn't supposed to be happy. Maybe he had felt happiness before, but he had since been changed to recognise only hate, coldness and rage. It wasn't right. It just wasn't right. With a swift blow the butterfly was crushed into a pitiful lump against the tree. The girl scrambled onto her feet in alarm. 

"What did you do that for?" she gasped, "poor thing…"

"I did that because I hate you! I hate you, I hate Dr. Gero, I hate your traitorous mother, I hate that cowardly chrome dome she loves so much, I hate those pathetic losers you hang around with, I hate everything!"

Now the girl balled her tiny fists and stared up at him defiantly. For a moment Juunana could've sworn he could sense a hidden _ki_ somewhere. 

"Hey, _baka_! You don't have to be so rude and cruel all the time you know! I don't care what you say about me, but stop insulting my parents and thir friends! What you're saying is _not_ true, and especially seeing as they are trying to be nice to you!"

"I couldn't care less about their kindness, I never asked for it, and I meant every word I said!"

Her lip quivered. She violently shoved Juunana-gou's heavy weighted body, though her thin arms didn't make him move an inch. Glaring, she turned on her heel, making her thick pigtails whip around her face, and ran off down the hill for the second time that day.

"Fine!" she yelled behind her, "but you're never going to get any friends if you keep thinking like that!" Friends? Juunana thought, what's her problem? Why does she keep bugging me? Still, he couldn't help feeling that pang of loneliness again as her small form disappeared into the dome.

* * * * * * *


	3. What You Feel Inside

I'll Be Here 2

I'll Be Here

By Juuko

* * * * * * *

What You Feel Inside

* * * * * * *

Let your emotions loose once in a while,

I know that then you'll see,

You don't have to be so bottled up;

It's a lot easier to be free.

* * * * * * *

"I'm really sorry to bother you like this, Bulma," Juuhachi sighed, "but it was the only way to get him to come, and you know how much I…"

"Don't worry dear – I think it's a miracle you could find someone so skilled. I guess that comes from being part machine," said Bulma and she stacked the very few unbroken plates into the dishwasher, "tell him I'll be ready to perform the tests tonight in my lab-" She turned her head at the sound of footsteps coming closer and closer. Both women were surprised to see Juunana-gou pace into the kitchen with an empty wicker basket. Ignoring their bewildered looks he placed the basket on the bench and faced them, with his eyes fiercely averted to the floor. Although his face was covered by dense strands of dark hair Juuhachi could see that he was flushed and tense. He mumbled something inaudible. Juuhachi leaned forward.

"What did you say?" There was a minute of silence before Juunana lifted his head and glared. This was bad enough without them staring at him as if he was some sort of alien.

"I said, where is that little pig-tailed girl, you _baka_!" he yelled as soon as he found his voice. Juuhachi saw his face redden as he quickly looked back at the floor. She was confused. Her brother was acting strange; it certainly wasn't like him to talk to her, or anyone for that matter. And now, to ask about Marron… a thought struck her.

"I didn't see her come in, but she's probably in the kids room on the third floor playing with Bra," she replied, pushing and shoving him out the door, "have fun!" She slammed the door behind him and gave Bulma a thumbs-up. Bulma stared back blankly. 

"_Nani_? Are you sure you want him to be around Marron? I mean, he _is_ still a _jinzouningen_…" Juuhachi winked at the baffled blue-haired woman.

"I know _Oniisan_, and I think he's beginning to find a friend."

* * * * * * *

"And so the Prince married the beautiful Princess and they lived happily ever after. The end." Marron closed the picture book she had been reading to Bra all afternoon. The little girl smiled drowsily and fell back into a deep sleep on the old sofa that used to be a part of the Capsule Corp. waiting room. Dreamily Marron stared out the crystalline glass window at the setting sun. A rosy glow reflected into the open-aired room and out across the hallway, shadowing the carpeted floor with sunset hues. Juunana hovered around the half-open door uncertainly, asking himself again and again what he was doing here.Why should I care about a stupid girl? All he knew was that he'd never get any sleep if he didn't talk to her again. She turned around with a mild expression of surprise when she saw his shadow move into the alcove, but didn't say anything. That's a change, Juunana mused. I can always leave; so why aren't I? _Maybe you don't want to_, a small voice nagged at the far corner of his mind. He denied this thought in frustration and found himself hoping for the girl to break the now all too familiar silence. 

"Why don't you come in?" She finally announced in a monotone. The olive green sofa creaked and tilted under Juunana's weight as he sat down at the end furthest away from her, cursing himself and wishing a hole would swallow him up and save his mind from this torture.

"What are you doing here?" The girl seemed to voice his thoughts, only this time her voice showed a tinge of curiosity and hope. 

"I… I don't know," he answered truthfully.

"Well, you must have a reason for being here."

"I already said that I don't!" Juunana-gou snapped, making the seat wobble violently on it's rusted springs. This isn't getting me anywhere, he thought angrily, why can't I just say it?

"_Kuso_! All right, I came because I want to know what's wrong with me!" he blurted out. His face burned a bright scarlet and he could hear the off-beat thumping coming from his chest. Calm down, he ordered himself, feeling, for the first time, stupid and embarrassed. This is so unlike me to get worked up over an insignificant brat. In a softer but no less brutal tone, he added, "what I mean is, I've been feeling… different, after you left today, and… I want to know why." Marron carefully stepped over her sleeping friend so that she was sitting closer to Juunana. She could feel his warmth and harsh breathing and knew subconsciously that something had finally gotten through to him.

"You're feeling guilt."

"_Nani_?"

"Everyone has feelings, and when you know you've hurt someone else's, you feel bad because you've done something wrong. That's guilt."

"So? I've hurt lots of people before, and I don't care." Marron eyed the black-haired boy thoughtfully marvelling at how much his expression had changed since she first met him. Although he still had his arms crossed stolidly with his head held high, now he reminded her of a lost boy asking silently for the way home. 

"I think you do care, but you just don't know how to show it. That's what 'Tousan told me about 'Kaasan when he first met her," she whispered, hoping Juunana wouldn't take offence. When he didn't reply, she continued, "and if you want to get rid of that guilt, you have to apologize." A pang shot into the air as Juunana's _ki_ flared and subsided. Marron kept quiet through his inner struggle. She could see that his eyes reflected a new storm of thoughts, questions and uncertainity that were painfully concealed everywhere else. The storm abruptly disappeared as he closed his eyes and exhaled. 

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being such a jerk to you when you were trying to be nice." Juunana looked Marron straight in the eye with dubious resentment, still in disbelief that he was actually doing this. "There. Is that enough?" 

Marron smiled up at the _jinzouningen_. It must have taken every ounce of his pride to come out and say that. Sidling even closer, she rested her head comfortingly on the velvety curve of his shoulder. He blinked but to Marron's surprise didn't object.

"But that doesn't mean I like you," he warned defensively. 

"I know."

"You're very mature for a brat."

"_Hai_, everyone else says that too. I think it comes from being around grown-ups most of the time."

"What was your name again?"

"Marron."

In the dying light Juunana-gou felt the girl's – Marron's – soft cornsilk hair quiver on his shirt with her steady breathing. Funny, just a few hours ago he never would have dreamed of letting anyone come so close to him without sending a fist through their torso first. It was that strange sensation again – that sense of being 'happy' whenever he was near her – that he couldn't accept but didn't reject either now that he was beginning to understand with his newfound knowledge.

"Marron," he mouthed, rolling the word around in his tongue.

"Yes, Juunana?"

"I… I guess I kind of liked having lunch with you."

"Me too."

* * * * * * *

Krillin laid his head down in his arms and yawned. His coffee was getting cold and his hair resembled an exploded rat's nest but all he could do was think about sleep. That was rather hard with regular Monday morning chaos running around the house as he soon found out. Straightening up Krillin rubbed the sagging dark rings under his eyes. At least they would be going home today. He hadn't gotten any rest for two long nights with the _jinzouningen_ prowling around like a tiger, ready to pounce at any minute. He had no idea what Juuhachi, Bulma and the feared Juunana-gou were doing last night down in the main laboratory that was namely 'out of bounds' for everyone else, and that just made him even more nervous. 

"'Tousan! Let's go! I'm late for school!" Marron bounded into the lounge room with her hastily brushed pigtails flying behind her like two blonde ferrets. Not noticing that she had made Krillin jump out of his chair she struggled to smooth out her checkered uniform and throw her books into her bag at the same time. Krillin cocked his head.

"Marron-chan, the only car we have is Bulma's and I have no idea where she is."

"_Nani_? I can't walk there it's about 2 miles away and I only have 15 minutes left!"

"What's the problem?" Juunana-gou was staring at them nonchalantly from outside through an open window. Marron saw that he had chosen a new look this morning, wearing a dark blue denim jacket over his bandana and plain white undershirt. A silvery chain-like belt hung loosely around his burgundy cargo pants. Krillin felt the hairs on the back of his neck stiffen in panic as he instinctively backed away to shield his daughter.

"Hi Juunana! I just need to get to school soon and…" Without a word Juunana leaped through the window with cat-like grace, swept past Krillin and grabbed Marron's arm.

"Come on, I'll fly you there." Before Marron could drop her books in surprise her feet left the ground and she was launched into a blast of cold dewy morning air.

"Hey _jinzouningen_, come back here with my Marron! _Kuso_!" Krillin yelled as he stared hopelessly after their rapidly disappearing forms from the windowsill. Even if he was to chase them now he would never catch up.

"Don't worry, 'Tousan! I'll be fine!" Marron called out below her. A chilly wind teased her golden hair around her face and rippled through her white blouse. She couldn't help giggling as the feeling of being airborne got to her head. Cutting through the sky and scattering the veil-like mist, causing the sunlight to burst into colour out of watery particles. Seeing the buildings, people and cars blur and rush past with the green-blue speckled landscape so far below, yet so close. Marron had been flown around by her father before, but that was different to the exhilarating roller coaster ride she was experiencing now. 

"Wow, this is fun!" She tore her gaze from the city and glanced back up at Juunana, whose appearance made it seem as if this was nothing more than an ordinary bus trip. Well, he has been flying all his life, Marron thought. 

"Um, Juunana, why are you helping me like this?"

"Don't think I'm going out of my way to fly you to your stupid school," he replied without looking back, "I just wanted to scare baldy, and besides, I need to pick up some parts from the store anyway." Juunana could see Marron's disbelieving expression from the corner of his eye. He didn't blame her, he couldn't believe what he was doing either. And what he had said last night. Everything I've said and done won't matter if I just let go, he chuckled cynically, and it's a _long_ way down… Yet still his hand refused to loosen it's solid grasp from the girl's wrist until they reached their destination.

* * * * * * *


	4. Flying Lessons

I'll Be Here 3

I'll Be Here

By Juuko

* * * * * * *

Flying Lessons

* * * * * * *

You walk around with your head held high,

To disguise any sorrow or pain,

You never smile but there's a look in your eye,

That shows some kind of hurt or strain.

* * * * * * *

"See you tomorrow!"

"Bye!"

"_Ja ne_!"

Excited chattering voices mingled with the pattering of footsteps and roar of motorbikes around the packed courtyard and leviathan concrete buildings signalling the end of a school day. A sea of the checkered blues and white poured out from the centre and swarmed around the gates and footpaths like bees, some staying to chat with their friends while others hurried to get out of school as soon as soon as possible. Marron tried to ignore the pushing and shoving as she broke away from the crowd and headed for the more desolate side gate. 

The sound of a small pair of feet tapping lightly on the hard grey cement was audible now that she had escaped the mad afternoon rush. I wonder if our car is ready yet, Marron stared absently down at her rumpled white socks that had once again fallen over her black buckle shoes, or am I going to have to walk to Capsule Corporation this time? There was a faint rustle of movement from the ochre-brown brick wall next to the gate. Marron's head snapped back up and found a tall figure silhouetted against the fiery afternoon sun on top of the stone wall.

"Juunana!" Marron waved to him and sped up her pace until she had reached the west wall. "Why are you here?" Juunana-gou tucked a stray hair behind his ear and hopped down from his perch so that he was standing a hairs-breadth away from her.

"Yeah well, clever me, because of my little ruse on dwarf boy Juuhachi and Bulma have decided to make me fly you to and from school from now on," he said sardonically, grabbing Marron's hand as he had done that morning and elevating them both into the air, "I think they know their aircars are no match for my flying." Marron giggled at his childish arrogance, overjoyed that she would experience the thrill of flight with Juunana again. She could feel something being roused inside her as the powdery clouds whirled by her windswept face.

"How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Fly."

"_Nani_? Why do you want to know, and why would I want to teach you?"

"If I could fly on my own, then you wouldn't have to take me anywhere anymore, _ne_?"

"…" Juunana slowed down and considered. I certainly don't want to end up as chauffeur – and she should have _some_ flying ability hidden in her somewhere. He cast his mind back to the time when he had sensed her inflating _ki_. Oh well, even if it turns out she can't fly, it isn't my fault if she falls. Juunana released his hand from Marron's and heard her panicked shriek before she plummeted down to the scatter of trees below. Putting on a burst of speed, he dived straight under, catching her in his arms just before she hit the first branches of the canopy. 

"_Naaaaani_!? What did you do that for?!" Marron yelled through her chattering teeth, trying to wrestle out of Juunana's grasp as they swooped upwards again in a slow arc. The _jinzouningen_ gave her a withering look.

"Hasn't anyone taught you anything? You were born with the ability but you need the right moment to release it." 

"Like when I'm about to crash into the ground and break every bone in my body!?" 

"I think you'd rather fly than do that." He let go of her once more. This is insane! Marron screamed at herself, feeling her clothes billowing around her. The winds of dropping altitude cut through her head like a searing brand. I'm going to die! She was only a split second away from the dreaded impact with the earth and she couldn't see Juunana anywhere with her smarting vision. No! You are not going to die, an unfamiliar voice commanded from the unconscious levels of her mind. A burning energy tore itself from its former nest inside her small body. Instead of hitting the rocks, when Marron feebly opened her eyes she found herself soaring around in the air.

"_Yosh_! I… I'm flying just like you, Juunana!" Marron made small circles with her arms as she experimented with her new skill, going higher and lower in zigzags and wide loops. After a while of frolicking around in the sapphire blue sky Marron noticed Juunana's eyes fixed on her like a metal clamp and glided unsteadily towards him. There was a slight scowl stamped on his smooth features. Marron stopped her laughing and wheeled closer in concern.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"_Hontou?_" The impish grin returned to her face as she lifted off into the clouds once more and executed a triple flip and spun around with a diving motion, as if she was swimming in the sea. Busy trying to get her bearings straight Marron didn't see the large brown eagle winging towards her. The bird rammed into her unsuspecting body and they fell in a wild tangle of hair and feathers. With an enraged squawk the eagle flapped its plumed wings upside the girl's head and grabbed one of her cherry-pink baubles in retaliation before taking off to the distant mountains. 

The sight of Marron gaping dumbfoundedly up in the air with half her hair falling over her red face and her clothes covered in feathers was too much for Juunana. A strange tricking travelled up his throat until he couldn't help but laugh at Marron's foolish display. He wasn't sure that the clear, lilting sound that was so different to the crazed screaming he knew was coming from his mouth. 

"You look hilarious!" Marron glared, blushing a deeper shade of red before realising how ridiculous she must have looked and burst out laughing herself.

"_Chikushou_! How am I going to get all these things off me?" she cried in the middle of her giggles, trying furtively to dust herself off and stay aloft at the same time. Juunana smirked and bent over to pluck some russet feathers from her knotted hair.

"Ow!"

"_Gomen_." He eased the last quill out more gently from its jammed position on a blonde lock. After tossing it behind him Juunana looked Marron over critically. 

"What will those _bakas_ say if I took you back looking like this?" he muttered, "you clothes are fine enough but you hair…" he untied Marron's remaining bauble and dropped it in his pocket before taking off his own scarf and bunching her goldenrod hair together with one hand while tying the orange bandana around it in a large bow with the other. Marron shivered involuntarily, the cool air of the afternoon seeping in as he released his hold on her.

"There. That's a fair trade, _ne_?"

"_A… Arigatou_." Marron swallowed and gingerly fingered her new "ribbon". It was still warm, and had a soft silky feel that was pleasant to touch. Smiling cynically he turned away from her to face the obscured mountains.

"Do you know why I came her, Marron? Because I wanted to know if I could be human again. I think both Juuhachi and I knew that the mechanic business was just an excuse. I've always denied it, but the reason I hated humans so much was because I could never do or feel the things they could. Something is definitely happening to me, and Bulma is working on it, but I'm not sure if I'll ever be completely human." Juunana-gou stared out over the vast city bathed in indigo shadows with fierce yet misted eyes. Marron felt an over-whelming surge of compassion for the stolid _jinzouningen_. In some ways, now he was more human and closer to her than anyone else. 

"Silly. It makes no difference at all whether you are a _jinzouningen_ or not. To me, you are Juunana-gou and I care about you." Their eyes locked momentarily and exchanged looks of subtle understanding after all the emotionally draining confusion. Then it was over, and the two took off westward to Capsule Corporation. 

* * * * * * *

The rapid tapping of keys echoed around the white-walled laboratory as Bulma's nimble fingers flew over the keyboard of her main computer. The screen emitted a bright neon glow that spread across the room and illuminated tables and shelves buried in chemical beakers and test-tubes. Leaning tensely over Bulma's shoulder and looking at the monitor was Juuhachi, flanked by a growingly impatient Krillin. Try as she might even her enhanced knowledge couldn't decipher the foreign numbers and symbols in front of her.

"So, what are the results?" Juuhachi asked in exasperation. After typing in a few more words Bulma took her attention off the screen, with her delicate eyebrows furrowed in a look between frustration and astonishment. She closed her eyes briefly before answering. 

"That's the problem. I'm not sure," she said, stretching her tired hands behind her head, "the results say that the added components are dematerialising of their own accord, which can't be right because strangely enough the scans show that Juunana-gou was structured differently to you. At this rate the only thing that should be left is the main nucleus." Bulma motioned towards a pile of diagrams and print-outs spread out over her polished chrome examination table.

"It's amazing, really, all the detail and advanced programming Gero put into those things. I reckon it'll take me a month at the most to properly configure the equipment for the operation… Hey Krillin, get away from there!" bored and confused with the discussion and technical what-not, Krillin had wandered off to take a closer look at a pile of scrap metal and blinking buttons that had been somewhat sloppily stashed away in a half-open cupboard. Hearing Bulma's loud command he jumped back, the sudden movement cutting his hand on a protruding wire.

"You idiot! I told you not to touch anything in here! It's dangerous!" Bulma dashed over to his side and wrapped a spare piece of cloth over the bleeding wound. Turning her attention fully to the machine, which was now making a shrill beeping sound and flashing a blinding light that stung her eyes, Bulma groped around and struggled to pull the roughly spherical object out of its cave. Now that it was clearly visible, Juuhachi and Krillin found that it was in fact quite a large object, at least big enough to fit a grown person. It resembled an over-sized bird's egg, only with the top half chopped off and replaced with a piece of curved glass. The bottom half was fitted with an engine that had obviously not been covered yet, and was the part sticking out from the cupboard that Krillin cut himself on. The whole thing looked like it had been made purely from scraps and cannibalised parts of other appliances, and stood on four short spindly steel legs.

"What _is_ this… invention?" asked Juuhachi, shielding her own eyes from the white flare.

"My latest project, before I started research on _jinzouningen_," came the sharp reply, "it might not look like much, but lately I've been remembering the time machine my future counterpart created – you know, the one Mirai Trunks came here in? So anyway, I'm experimenting around with a 'time machine' of my own, but my goal is to create one that didn't run into any parallel universes. Of course, I don't know whether it works or not yet, and I don't intend to find out right now either. It was all for a bit of fun really." At this point Bulma flashed a murderous glance at Krillin.

"And this _baka_ has messed around with it and Kami knows what is going to happen _now…" Just as Bulma withdrew an irritated sigh and turned back to attempt to de-activate it, there was a heart-wrenching shriek of corrugated metal and the 'time machine' vanished in a dazzling explosion and a deafening bang. There was a momentary lapse of silence before Bulma staggered backwards, wide eyes gazing in fear at the spot where the contraption had been standing just a second ago. All that remained to prove its existence was a charred black streak left from the engine's fuel._

"_Iie…" she moaned softly, collapsing back into a shelf and making it wobble under her weight. Juuhachi walked over and placed a hand on the shaking woman's shoulder._

"Don't worry yourself, Bulma. The thing was probably faulty anyway, and even if it wasn't what's the chance anyone would know what it is? It'll most likely get discarded as a piece of junk." Bulma nodded as soon as she could move again, slightly comforted but still with a sense of foreboding weighted on her heart.

"I just hope you're right, Juuhachi."

"_Suki da."_

* * * * * * *


	5. A Threat From The Future

I'll Be Here 4

I'll Be Here

By Juuko

*A/N* I know I haven't written very many of these :P But anyway, I just wanted to thank everyone for all the reviews – Arigatou! The following chapters will be rated PG because of mild destruction and some violence (not too much, though) Ja ne! 

*Disclaimer* The same as in Chapter 1 ^_^

* * * * * * *

A Threat From The Future

* * * * * * *

I know that you're strong emotionally,

But don't you ever tumble down?

Even the strongest breaks someday,

But you haven't, not even now.

* * * * * * *

A month had passed since the mysterious disappearance of Bulma's 'time machine'. It was more or less a month of peace. Even though the Capsule Corporation vehicles had since long been fixed, to Juuhachi's puzzled delight and Krillin's evident dismay, Juunana-gou had chosen to stay at Kami's House instead of returning to his forest cabin. The reason for that was only truly known to himself and Marron, who was now revelling in her long awaited summer holidays. 

Rolling lazily on her sun-tanned back, Marron reached across the relatively cool wooden flooring of the lounge room and turned on the radio. _This is sooo hot_, she thought, half-listening to the steady beat of music and fanning herself gently with the playing cards in her other hand. Juunana had promised to take her flying over the scenic port town of Cobalt, but the sweltering heat forced her to stay indoors. Instead he compensated by resigning to spend all day with her playing games and trying to keep as cool as possible with the portable fan pelting full blast beside them. Marron smoothed out her orange bandana that was currently hanging around her hips like a sarong over her flimsy citrus-dyed sundress. She found that she had gotten very attached to it since she got it, and never went anywhere without wearing the bandana in some style or another, just as Juunana had done before. 

A while ago he had disappeared to the kitchen to refill his glass and Marron wondered how long Juunana was going to take. Maybe Turtle has roped him into one of his 'little' conversations. He won't be back for a long time. Marron was considering taking a peek at his cards when a static crackling erupted from the radio. 

"We have just received an emergency report of a brutal attack on the town of Cobalt, 15 miles west of the coastline. The extent of damage and fatalities is not known as yet. Anypeople living in close proximity of the danger area should evacuate immediately…" Marron bolted straight up from her catnap, ignoring the cards and sweat droplets that scattered off her like a miniature whirlwind, and switched on the television. A hazy cluster of blue dots filled the screen as all the current programs were interrupted and the familiar news bulletin room flashed onscreen. 

"Minna-san, come over here! There's been an attack!" Marron called out to the rest of the house. Just as the reporter began talking, Juuhachi, Krillin and Master Roshi filed into the lounge room, some looking perplexed while others looked plain annoyed at being called in the middle of their business. However, their previous thoughts quickly disapparated and a horror surfaced when a blurred but recognisable aerial screenshot of dirty black smoke tendrils and settling dust storms writhing out of the bloated crannies in a gargantuan mass of rubble that resembled anything but a once thriving city. 

"This just in," the shaky voice of the reporter cut through the clip, "although we have no absolute proof, survivors claim that this horrendous assault is the work of an individual. Here is an exclusive taping one former resident retrieved from a surveillance camera that has managed to survive the explosion."

The scene switched once more to an even more vague shot that was tilted at a sharp angle, as if the camera had fallen on its side while filming. Even so the company watching made out a solitary figure hovering in mid-air in the top right-hand corner. The figure, seemingly unknowing that it was being watched, swooped down until its body filled the entire screen. Glowing red balls of light gathered around its out-stretched hands and a main explosion followed by some subsidiary blasts were heard. The force of the blast blew back the attacker's clean-cut dark hair, giving the camera a fleeting view of its face. The reaction of each onlooker was different.

"_Nani_!?" Juuhachi gasped.

"Damn you!" Krillin cursed.

"Huh, I thought so." Roshi grunted.

"No way," Marron stated. 

Despite the low quality and alien angle of the picture, the attacker's identity hit them with a sickening lurch. A lightly tanned angular face and striking pale blue eyes titled like a cat's under long coal-coloured hair.

"Juunana-gou?"

"That _jinzouningen_ scum!" Krillin yelled through gritted teeth, powering up to his highest level in blind fury, "I'm sorry I ever even slightly trusted him…" 

"Krillin! Stop that! There must be some explanation for this…" Juuhachi struggled to restrain her small but now unusually violent husband from breaking through a wall.

"What have I done?" An inquiring voice announced over the melee. Four pairs of eyed snapped around to see the young male android standing innocently in the door way to the kitchen, holding a tray with two chocolate ice-cream laden bowls, "sorry I couldn't come when you called Marron, but I was getting us some ice-cream because it's so hot…" Juunana-gou was cut short as he barely ducked a small _ki _blast aimed at his head. Instead it soared out the open doorway and disappeared into the depths of the ocean outside, spraying the beach with hot sparkling seawater. He automatically dropped the tray onto the floor and slipped into a fighting stance.

"Hey, what was that for?"

"Don't think you can fool me, we saw you destroy that town!" Tearing out of Juuhachi's grip Krillin launched a heavy lunge punch at Juunana. "And don't think you can get away with it, either!"

"Town? You must be dreaming," Juunana exclaimed as he caught the punch with one hand and blocked an oncoming side kick with his elbow, "I've been here all day, you fool, and why would I want to attack some stupid town anyway?"

"_Hai_, 'Tousan, Juunana would never do something as cruel as that!" Marron cried, trying to pull Krillin away. 

"Come to think of it, the timing of the attack makes it impossible," Juuhachi mused, leaning against the television set, "see, it all happened _today_, and in the time Juunana wasn't here – around twenty, maybe thirty minutes – he could not have flown the 15 miles to Cobalt, stayed around long enough to make sure it was destroyed _and_ flown all the way back." For a moment, Krillin paused to think.

"But… it looked exactly like him," he argued, pointing an accusing finger at Juunana, "who else could it be?"

"Maybe, just maybe, it could have been possible," the old master spoke up, peering at the blank-faced boy through his sunglasses, "yes, it could… if there were _two_ of him." This last remark left Juuhachi and Krillin staring at each other. Of course there was only one Juunana-gou. Unless… both threw their minds back to the time of Mirai Trunks. There had been two of the same person then, but that was because…

"The time machine!" the pair yelled simultaneously. Somehow, Bulma's runaway invention had found another time's Juunana-gou. And that was the one they had just seen. The one that totalled Cobalt. Juuhachi nearly slapped herself. She should have been more concerned when the machine vanished, she should have been alert, and because she hadn't, thousands of lives were lost. Here breaths grew short and ragged as Krillin hurriedly explained to the rest of them about the time machine and their theory. The horrid thought lingered heavily in her mind.

"Because of me, all because of me… all those innocent people…" she moaned softly, putting more weight on the dusty black box. Now the others could see that Juuhachi was trembling. Unable to bear the situation any longer, Juunana grabbed his sister's slender shoulders and spun her around so he could see her pale face.

"It is _not_ your fault, Juuhachi," he said, staring intently into those eyes that were so like his own, "no-one knew this was going to happen, and it wasn't you who made or activated the machine. I'm still not completely sure of what's going on, but this is serious, there are more lives at stake, and you can either stand around here blaming yourself or you can go to Capsule Corporation and tell Bulma and the saiya-jin what happened and see if they can help." 

There was a strangled gasp from Juuhachi's part. Juunana had never looked nor spoken to her so openly before. But he was right, now was not the time to sulk or ponder.

"_Gomen_, it's been a while since we've had an enemy, I must be growing old." Juuhachi headed out the back door, but paused when she remembered something that was strangely missing. "What are going to do while I'm gone, Juunana?" Flashing her one of his cheeky smiles he walked past out onto the wind-tossed sandy beach, letting the airstream whip his hair around. 

"I think you already know the answer to that. I'm going to drop a little visit on my counterpart and perhaps politely ask him to stop razing those poor defenceless towns. Krillin can go to Son Goku's house and warn them if he wants." Juuhachi rolled her eyes. It seemed that with Juunana's becoming open, his old sense of 'fun' had return ed as well. Like she used to do before, Juuhachi crossed her arms in mock exasperation and hovered well above him, as if he were some little spoiled child.

"Fine, but don't expect me to mop up your remains when your 'friend' answers," she retorted out of habit. When Juuhachi saw the familiar mischievous glint in Juunana-gou's eye that told her she knew he was just leading her on, it was too much. Everything – all those carefree, trivial days when they were together were coming back. "Just make sure you don't get hurt." She added more quietly. 

"I'll be fine. If it's just another time's Juunana-gou how much stronger can he be?"

"Let's stop the chatter already!" Krillin interrupted from his spot far away from the island, "we're wasting valuable time!" The two nodded hastily and took off, leaving a thin trail of light where they had just been.

Marron stood indecisively on the cobbled porch, gazing longingly after her mother, Juunana and her father. She wished that she could help them in some way, but she knew better than anything that her lack of fighting skills rendered her useless in this battle. Still, there must be _something_ she could do. Something… _anything_…

* * * * * * *

*A/N* That's the story so far… Sorry this chapter was so slow-paced, it should get *slightly* better in the next couple :P So, did you like it? Hate it? Please review and tell me what you think… *please?*


End file.
